


Scarlet Tracks

by obsessivechild



Series: Train Inspired [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Train journeys, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's fucked. There's a hot red head that takes his train and oh my <em>God</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Frank was starting college.

He was studying Music at an Art college in the city.

Frank had never enjoyed high school.

Like, who even needs all those bullshitter subjects?

He was, of course, pleased as fuck to leave and focus on a subject he actually enjoyed.

And that subject happened to be Music.

What else?

Frank had to audition to get onto the course so he had taken his favourite electric and was told then and there that he had gotten in.

He knew he had skills but _come on._

As he wasn't going to a local college, he didn't know anyone else on the course and he had to take the train there and back every day.

He didn't mind the train but _ugh,_ getting up at seven was _not_ his idea of fun.

The train station wasn't far from his house so it only took about twenty or twenty-five minutes to get there.

He got up as late as he could, at twenty past, and left his house at half past and got there just in time for his 7:59 train.

It was cutting it a bit close but fuck it, he enjoyed his sleep.

The train journey lasted around an hour, not that Frank paid that much attention.

He then had to walk from the train station to the Art college and that took around twenty minutes because there was a motherfucker of a hill to climb up.

_Who's idea was it to put a train station at the bottom of a hill?_

Whoever it was, Frank decided he was a dickwad.

After the first day he had climbed up it, he had agreed that he was not friends with that hill.

More like mortal enemies.

That day had been induction day, a week before college actually began.

On that day, Frank had to show up and sign some paperwork and basically sit there all afternoon.

Literally.

He spent that time listening to music and people watching.

That was always his favourite, time-passing game.

The theme of the day was guessing what course everyone was on.

It was kind of obvious for some people.

The Performing Arts people were pretty loud and talked a lot.

Music people stuck to themselves and only talked to people they knew, hence Frank not talking to anyone.

Everyone looked arty so anyone could be on one of the Art courses.

There were a lot of Art courses.

No one had really caught his eye yet, attractiveness wise.

That was until he had been glancing around for twenty or so minutes.

He had a view of the whole reception area and front entrance from where he was sitting.

So that meant that he had a good view of the guy that entered next.

He had bright red hair coming out of his head and was wearing black jeans with a Black Flag t-shirt.

 _Not too shabby_ , Frank thought.

You'd have to be an idiot not to see him really.

His hair was really bright.

He wasn't too tall but was obviously taller than Frank, _just like everybody else was._

Frank couldn't help but stare at him as he made his way over to the reception desk.

Two people were following him, probably his Mom and maybe brother?

Frank decided to go back to his game while the guy talked to the receptionist, his Mom and brother at his shoulders.

So what course was this guy on?

He had to be doing Art.

From what Frank had gathered, all the unnatural hair coloured people were doing some form of Art.

There had to be at least four people currently here with hair some whacky colour.

The Red Head moved away from the reception desk and seemed to be coming over to Frank.

Frank couldn't help but sit up a little as he tried to discreetly watch him.

He knew he was still being obvious but whatever.

What was wrong with looking at attractive people?

The Red Head stopped at a table next to Frank's.

His Mom was talking animately about the course and making sure he had all of his paperwork.

Frank smirked as the guy turned to his Mom and assumed brother.

"Mom! Just... You can go now."

She smiled warmly at him.

"I just worry about you, Geebear," His Mom ruffled his hair slightly.

He quickly moved out of her reach.

He then glared at his brother who was giggling profusely behind his hand.

"Fuck _off_ , Mikes!"

"Language," Their Mom rolled her eyes, "Okay, Honey, we'll go. Call me when you need picking up."

Red Head looked instantly relieved.

"Okay, bye."

He sat down at the table before his Mom could embarrass him any more with a kiss or something.

She left with Red Head's brother a minute later so he was sat on his own.

Frank was so tempted to sit down across from him and say some cheesy pickup line.

He decided against that.

It wasn't like this guy would be interested in him.

He was a hot red head with a good taste in music.

Frank tried not to look at him for the remainder of the afternoon but failed a lot.

When Red Head was taken away with the rest of one of the Art courses, Frank was slightly annoyed that he hadn't talked to him.

He probably wouldn't see this guy again now.

Although, they _were_ going to the same college so it was likely they'd cross paths again.

The Art College wasn't as big as the other one.

Frank made himself promise to talk to him if he saw him again but he probably wouldn't.

Frank liked to think he was confident but when it came to guys, but he really wasn't.

It was starting the conversation he had trouble with.

Especially if the guy was hot.

And Red Head _definitely_ was.

He needed to work on that.

He wasn't about to start using this guy as practice though.

He left the college twenty minutes after Red Head had been taken away.

Taking the train home was pretty boring just like that morning but he'd have to get used to it.

This was his life now.

 

\---

 

So it turns out that the Hot Red Head from one of the Art courses takes Frank's train.

Frank had taken to calling him _Hot Read Head_ and the name fit rather well.

It had taken Frank two weeks into the term to notice him.

It wasn't like he was hard to spot or anything.

They must have just ended up on different carriages each day.

Not on a Thursday afternoon though.

Frank was waiting at the station for the 16:33 train when he couldn't help but notice something bright red coming towards him.

When he looked to see what it was, his eyes widened when he saw Hot Red Head.

He passed Frank and stood next to one of the no smoking signs by the wall.

Frank's lips turned up into a smile before he turned away from him again.

The train eventually arrived and Frank nabbed a two-seater, placing his bag on the isle seat as a form of defence.

He had to look up when he noticed the same bright mop of hair pass him as he made his way down the isle.

Frank thought about moving his bag and seeing if he would come back in search of a seat but he decided against that idea just in case some irritating asshole slid in next to him.

For the next week, Frank noticed every time Hot Red Head passed him to stand by the no smoking sign and he sometimes saw him in the mornings as well.

Hot Red Head got on the stop just after Frank so that meant he lived in Jersey too.

That was oddly satisfying to Frank.

Frank usually managed to sit by himself for the most of the journey but sometimes he got stuck with some suit guy or an old lady.

It wasn't that he hated any form of social interaction, he would rather just listen to his music in the corner with no interruptions.

He would play nice and smile though if someone did end up sitting next to him.

He often found himself wanting that person to be Hot Read Head though just so he could look at him up-close.

 

\---

 

Frank was getting used to the train journeys now.

He was glad he was one of the first stops on the way there so he could easily get a seat.

It was harder getting a seat on the way back.

He usually managed to get one but he did have to sit in the luggage compartment once.

Although, he was trying to forget about that.

It was a Tuesday morning on the third week.

Frank had just left his house to start his fifteen minute walk to the train station.

Even though it was only September, it was already getting chillier in the mornings.

It was going to get pretty cold pretty soon.

Frank sighed at the condensation on the windows of cars he passed.

He didn't mind the cold weather but he got cold easily and that meant he'd have to wear a coat and he hated coats.

On the train, he grabbed a two-seater as usual and turned his music up louder.

That was the only decent thing about these train journeys: listening to music.

He might have to start investing in buying coffee soon too just so he didn't fall asleep on the way there.

He usually only had time for one cup in the mornings before he left and that really wasn't enough caffeine to get him through the day.

The train pulled into Penn Station at the usual time and Frank headed straight to the college, cursing the hill already.

It took nearly ten minutes to get up it.

Frank powered through, focussing on Black Flag blearing through his headphones.

Fuck, this hill was going to get old _very_ soon.

A lot of students were making their way up the hill as well and some were passing him, on their way down.

One guy walking towards him caught his eye.

He had a really nice face.

Frank's eyes followed the guy as he passed him and watched his departing figure.

Yep, his ass _was_ as nice as his face.

Frank could tell that this school wouldn't lack attractive guys.

He hoped that he had a few good ones to choose from.

He was pretty sure that there had to be some gay guys, this being an art college and all.

When Frank had glanced behind him to check out that guy, he noticed Hot Red Head was a little behind him.

Okay, he was definitely doing Art.

For fuck's sake, he had bright red hair and was carrying an Art portfolio.

You didn't have to be a genius to work it out.

Hot Red Head noticed Frank looking at him and smiled a little before looking away.

Frank looked forward again, his cheeks burning.

That was a little embarrassing.

Taking his mind off of that awkward encounter, Frank thought about himself.

He was pretty sure it was obvious that he was taking music; with his guitar and all dressed in black with a Misfits t-shirt peeking out from under his hoodie.

Yeah, come on, it was obvious.

Frank thought back to Hot Red Head behind him.

The only other time Frank had seen him was during his tour on the second day.

For some reason, he had been taken around the Art and Dance rooms with the rest of the guitarists.

The tour groups had been split into the different musicians.

There were five other guitarists on Frank's course.

He couldn't remember two of the names at the time but the other two were called Matt and Ray.

They had been shown around the whole of the college.

Frank hadn't really given a shit about seeing the Art rooms but he had changed his mind when he was taken into one and there was Hot Red Head, drawing at a table on his own.

He had glanced up when the little group were herded in and his eyes met Frank's, _because of course Frank was looking at him_ , and he had actually smiled a little before looking back down.

At least, Frank had _hoped_ he had smiled at him.

He couldn't be sure though.

_Jeez, he really needed to grow some balls and go talk to him._

Although, his excuse had been that it was the first week of college and he wanted to let them both settle into the college first.

It was now the third week though and he was just being stupid.

Whatever.

He would talk to him when he was ready.

Although, he probably wouldn't.

 

\---

 

Frank managed to make it three whole weeks before he slept in.

On the fourth Monday, he pressed snooze on his alarm about three times.

So when he finally realised that he needed to get his ass out of bed, it was quarter to eight and he had fourteen minutes to get to the station.

Shit, why did sleep have to be so fucking _good?_

Frank was barely dressed when he grabbed his guitar and bag and practically ran to the station.

He was _so_ late.

When he reached the right platform, the train was already there.

_Come on, of course it was._

Just making it, he climbed on and collapsed into a two-seater, breathing heavily.

Fuck, he needed to start working out or something.

He didn't realise he was _this_ out of shape.

The train set off about thirty seconds later and Frank cursed his selfish, sleepy past self.

Speaking of sleep...

Frank hadn't had time to have a coffee or a smoke so now he was gasping for both.

And now he had to wait an hour for either.

Shitting hell.

This was so _not_ his day.

He spent most of the journey uncomfortable, feeling angry and half-asleep still.

By the time the train pulled into Penn Station, he was practically jumping out of his seat for one of his addictions.

He decided a coffee was first on his list.

There was a small cafe in the station.

He could buy the blackest coffee he could get and have it with a smoke outside.

Just the thought of that made his mouth water.

He was in so much of a caffeine and nicotine filled mindset that he didn't even notice who was waiting in line for coffee in front of him.

That was until he raked a hand through his bright red hair.

Frank's eyes widened immediately.

It was Hot Red Head.

He had been so distracted this morning, he hadn't kept up his casual glances for him.

It wasn't that Frank was always looking out for him, he just got a funny feeling in his chest whenever he saw him.

And he kind of liked that feeling.

Hot Red Head was about to say his order.

Is it true you can tell a lot about someone from their coffee order?

"Hi um... Can I have-"

"A large black coffee?" The barrister finished his order for him, smiling.

Frank's eyebrow raised a little.

Did this guy come here a lot?

"Oh um yes..." The guy's cheeks went pink.

When the barrister turned to make the coffee, Frank found himself saying, "Come here a lot?"

Hot Red Head looked a little startled at his words but looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Something like that..."

Usually, Frank would think of some sarcastic remark in response but because he was lacking in his usual nutriments, _that's right coffee and nicotine are what keeps him alive_ , he couldn't really think of anything to say.

A minute later, Hot Red Head had his coffee and was leaving.

Frank was still proud of himself though.

He had _actually_ spoken to him.

He could now tick that off his list.

_Okay, he knew he was supposed to have a proper conversation with him and maybe ask him out but come on, that had been pretty good for a guy with no caffeine in his system._

Hot Red Head's voice was a little different than what he had expected but he still liked it.

Hopefully, he'd be able to hear it again sometime.

Frank ordered the same thing, which was what he had been going to get anyway, not because he's a creep.

He then slowly made his way up to the college, drinking the boiling liquid and smoking happily.

He would be okay now.

Although, he was coming up to the hill.

Come on, black coffee, don't fail him now.

 

\---

 

"Hey! Frank!"

Frank looked up at the sound of his name.

Who was calling him at the fucking train station?

Someone with big hair and an equally big smile to match was waving and walking over to him.

Frank smirked and pulled out his headphones.

"Ray, what you doing here?"

Ray stopped next to him, his grin still intact.

"Getting the train, Dumbass, what does it look like?"

Frank laughed a little.

"Okay, you got me there. I've never seen you get it before and I get it every motherfucking day."

"My girlfriend lives in Jersey. I'm staying at hers this weekend," Ray smiled wider, if that was fucking possible.

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? The whole weekend? What're you two gonna be doing all that time?"

Ray blushed a little and looked up at the board to hide his face.

"Uh just... Stuff. Do you live in Jersey then?" He changed the subject quickly.

Frank nodded, "Yeah. Born and bred."

Ray frowned at him.

"You've bred?"

Frank couldn't help but burst out laughing at that.

"Shit, no way, Dude. I'm not responsible enough to be a dad. Plus, it's impossible for me," He shrugged, not really bothered.

"You could always adopt," Ray offered, smiling again.

It took Frank a moment to realise what Ray meant.

He looked at him again.

"Wait-"

"Hey, it's okay," Ray's smile took a warmer tone, "I already know you like guys."

Frank's eyes widened, "You-you do?"

He couldn't recall telling anyone about his sexual orientation.

Ray nodded, looking to the tracks again, "I noticed you checking out Matt on the first day."

Frank felt his cheeks blaze.

"Shit," He licked his lips, trying to think of anything to say, "I uh... Shit."

Ray laughed a little.

"It's okay. I don't think anyone else noticed."

Frank nodded, relieved when he saw the train pulling in.

This conversation was getting way too awkward for him.

Thankfully, Ray had changed the subject anyway.

"So where abouts do you live in Jersey?"

They continued their talk as they got on and sat in a four-seater.

Frank actually hadn't sat in a four-seater so far.

There was always the worry that someone would sit next to him.

Or worse, he could end up with three strangers, pinning him against the window.

Luckily, Ray was sat next to him so he was okay.

However, there was always the chance that someone would sit across from him.

The train was filling up fast as it usually did at this time.

He was glad he didn't get the rush hour train.

Just before the train left, Frank looked out the window to see no other than Hot Red Head speed-walking to the train.

Frank couldn't help but smile as he watched him.

He must be running late this afternoon.

Frank didn't really give it a further thought until he saw Hot Red Head appear next to their four-seater, biting his lip.

He looked around quickly for other seat options before looking back at them.

He looked panicked as he was running out of options.

Frank smirked at him.

Eventually, he gave in and slid in across the table from Ray and Frank.

He sat by the window and placed his bag on the chair next to him.

Frank noted that he was avoiding all eye contact, keeping his head down.

It took him a moment to comprehend that Hot Red Head was actually sat across from him.

Ray was talking about something or other, but Frank was focussed on the guy across from him.

Hot Red Head was putting his headphones in and pulling out a sketchpad and pencil.

Was he actually going to draw on the train?

Fuck, he really was an artist.

The train pulled out of the station and Frank could tell that this was going to be a _long_ journey.

"What do you think?"

Frank was pulled out of his thoughts, "Hm? What?"

Ray laughed next to him.

"It doesn't matter. You okay?"

Frank looked at him, "Yeah, fine."

He spent the rest of the journey occasionally saying something to Ray and trying to casually look at Hot Red Head.

The problem was, whenever Frank looked at him, he was already looking at Frank.

Frank, of course, immediately looked away, feeling awkward.

What was this guy's game?

They eventually stopped at the station two stops before Frank's and Ray said his goodbyes and left.

That meant it was just Frank and Hot Red Head.

They had about ten minutes before they reached the next stop, Hot Red Head's stop.

Shit.

Being alone with him was not part of Frank's initial plan.

Not that he _had_ a plan.

Frank put his headphones in and turned up The Misfits, trying to be invisible to the guy across from him.

That was kind of impossible though.

Hot Red Head slowly put his things back in his bag and sat back a little, looking straight at Frank.

_What had happened to him avoiding all eye contact?_

Frank couldn't help but catch his eye and smile a little.

Hot Red Head blushed in response and finally looked down.

Had Frank made him blush?

Well, okay then.

He could roll with that.

When they stopped again, Hot Red Head couldn't get off the train fast enough.

Frank smirked at his departing figure before cursing himself.

That would have been the perfect moment to do something, _anything._

And now he had the whole weekend to kick himself.

 

\---

 

Besides the stupidly long train journeys, Frank was actually enjoying college.

I mean, _come on_ , he got to play his guitar practically every day.

Although, lugging it up that hill was not fun.

He didn't mind going down the hill.

It was basically a straight line to the station.

He just had to turn right at one point and then he was there.

He usually got to the station about ten minutes before his 16:33 train.

He would either use this time to have a smoke or buy some food for the journey

Because he had smoked on the way down and wasn't hungry, he just stood in front of one of the no smoking signs, waiting for the train to arrive.

After about two minutes of listening to The Smashing Pumpkins, he sensed someone watching him.

He looked up to see Hot Red Head staring at him.

Frank felt a bit awkward before he realised something.

"Shit, sorry," He moved away from the sign and next to the wall.

Hot Red Head smiled slightly before he took his usual spot in front of the sign.

After thirty seconds of awkward silence, Frank had subtly taken his headphones out, Hot Red Head pulled out his own and sighed at their tangled state.

Frank suddenly found the balls he had dropped.

"You want some help with that?"

The guy looked up at Frank's words.

Before he could say anything, Frank said, "I'm an expert at untangling those, I swear."

The guy smiled shyly before handing Frank the headphones.

Not expecting him to actually take him up on his offer, Frank grinned and started to work on them.

"They need to work on making some that don't tangle," The guy said quietly.

"I know right," Frank smiled at him, "They spend like, two minutes in your pocket and then they're fucked up like this."

Hot Red Head nodded in agreement.

Frank untangled the headphones, thanking Lord that today was the day he could actually untangle those fuckers, and handed them back to Hot Red Head.

Hot Red Head smiled in reply but then bit his lip, looking down at them.

Frank watched to see what he would do.

He didn't know what was happening but he was still interested.

In the end, Hot Red Head just held the headphones and looked up at Frank.

"I've seen you on the train. You live in Jersey right?"

Frank actually had to force his jaw not to drop open.

This motherfucking hot as _fuck_ guy was actually starting a conversation with _Frank_?!

"Uh yeah," Frank cleared his throat, "You get off at the stop just before mine."

"Oh cool," Hot Red Head smiled.

Before Frank could even comprehend what was happening, the train pulled into the station.

He followed Hot Red Head onto it and then started looking for a two-seater where he and his bag could reside in peace.

However, he hadn't anticipated Hot Red Head sliding into a four-seater and nodding at Frank to sit across from him.

Of course Frank wasn't going to pass this up.

He sat down on the aisle seat diagonally across from Hot Red Head.

Sitting directly across from him would seem too keen, right?

Frank was trying to play it cool.

Well, as cool as he could anyway.

He didn't expect much more conversation so he put his headphones back in.

As the train pulled away from the station, Hot Red Head did the same thing and put his newly untangled headphones in. 

He kept one of the ear buds out though, the one on Frank's side.

Did that mean that he was expecting a conversation?

That was usually an open invitation.

Frank quickly pulled out one of his on Hot Red Head's side.

The carriage was quiet around them.

The afternoon train usually was.

People were too tired to strike up any form of social interaction.

There was actually a guy asleep in the seat across the aisle from Frank.

That was to be expected though.

There's always some clown sleeping on the train, doesn't matter what time it is.

Hot Red Head didn't say anything for the rest of the journey.

Although, he kept glancing at Frank like he was expecting him to start a conversation.

Frank couldn't think of what to say though and he felt a little nervous for some reason.

When it was his turn to get off the train, Hot Red Head smiled at Frank and said, "See you around college sometime, I guess."

Frank nodded like a fucking bobble-head.

"Yeah. Rad."

He mentally hit himself for sounding like a prat.

_What the fuck was wrong with him?_

Hot Red Head still smiled before getting up and leaving.

Frank sighed and placed his head on the table in front of him.

That could have gone a little better.


	2. Part Two

Frank wasn't having a good morning.

He had woken up late again which meant he hadn't had time for a coffee and that meant he was basically still asleep.

Also, when he was about halfway to the station, he realised that he had forgotten his money for lunch.

So that meant no coffee _and_ no food.

Fucking perfect.

And on top of all that, he had woken up with a really sore throat that didn't show any signs of leaving.

Frank had seriously had to think whether or not he had been deep-throating someone the day before.

By the time he reached the station, he didn't have time for a smoke either.

He cursed under his breath at how shit his day was going to be.

He passed the smokers having one last puff outside before they got on their trains.

Frank's fingers itched for one himself but he was already late.

If he stopped for a smoke, he would definitely miss the train.

 _Ugh_ this sucked balls.

The train journey was uneventful as always.

Frank found himself getting pissed at anything.

Someone's laugh irritated him, like he was angry they were happy.

How fucking _dare_ they be happy at eight o'clock on a Wednesday morning.

The train eventually pulled into the station and he glared at everyone that stood up immediately.

Why are so many people so fucking impatient to get off a train?

Like, what's the deal with that?

Can't they wait?

Frank got off the train and looked longingly towards the cafe.

Not today.

He kicked the floor in frustration.

"You okay there?"

Frank looked up quickly to see Hot Red Head frowning a little but smiling.

"Oh uh yeah," Frank had to cough a bit so he didn't sound quite so croaky.

Fucking sore throat.

Hot Red Head didn't seem so convinced.

"You sure?"

Frank wasn't one for telling strangers his life story but really, how much worse could this day get?

He sighed, "Not really. I'm having the morning from Hell. I woke up late so I didn't have time for a coffee or a smoke and I forgot my money so I have no food for today. Plus, my throat fucking kills."

He growled a little for emphasis.

Hot Red Head's face took a sympathetic look.

"I get bad mornings sometimes too. I could buy you a coffee if you want?"

Frank shook his head immediately.

"No way, Dude. You don't have to do that-"

"Yeah, I do. Come on."

Hot Red Head went over to the cafe and Frank begrudgingly followed him.

There was a voice in his head saying, _'What the fuck is happening right now?'_

Frank ignored it though, trying to focus on the current situation.

But seriously, _what the fuck was happening?_

As they waited in line, _Frank saying occasionally that he didn't need to and Hot Red Head saying he did_ , Hot Red Head turned to him and bit his lip.

He seemed a little nervous.

"So I uh... Just realised that uh... We've kind of talked a few times now and we don't even know each other's names."

Frank hadn't really thought of that before.

Probably just because he had already named him as Hot Red Head a while ago now.

But _hang on_ , this guy actually wanted to know his name?

"Shit, yeah," Frank suddenly forgot his own name, "I'm uh... Frank. Yeah, Frank."

Hot Red Head smirked at him.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

Frank nodded, "Fairly sure."

Hot Red Head laughed a little.

His laugh was quiet but slightly breathy and _fuck it was a nice laugh_.

"My name's Gerard," He smiled.

Gerard.

"Nice. Suits you," Frank smiled.

Gerard, _fuck it was satisfying to know his name_ , laughed again, "Thanks. Um... I wouldn't pin you as a Frank though."

They moved forward in the line.

"How come?" Frank asked.

Gerard bit his lip, thinking about how he could word this, "Frank's kind of a common name and... You don't seem common. You're different. But at the same time... it does suit you. If you get what I mean?"

Frank frowned and laughed a little, "Um I think so?"

What did he mean by different?

Was that a bad thing?

Gerard's expression suddenly changed.

"I'm sorry. That probably sounded really weird."

"Hey," Frank held up his hands, "It's cool, Man. No one's really gone into depth about my name before."

"Next," The barrister smiled.

Gerard bought them both a black coffee each, _not without some protesting from Frank_ , and they made their way outside.

"So you go to the Arts college too, right?" Gerard asked as they started their walk towards the hill.

"Yeah," Frank nodded, "I do Music."

"Really?" Gerard's voice pitched up in interest.

Frank nodded again, "Mmhmm."

"That's cool. I do Art."

That would have been Frank's cue to ask Gerard what course he was on but no, _Frank was an idiot._

He, of course, already knew what course Gerard was on, _come on it was obvious_ , so he hadn't thought to ask.

"Oh yeah? Art's cool. I wish I could draw."

He had almost said, he wished he could _Art_ , but managed to change it at the last minute.

"It's not so easy for me sometimes," Gerard told him, "It takes a lot of time, dedication and practice."

"Kinda like the guitar then."

They had reached the bottom of the hill.

"Ugh. _Motherfucker_ ," Frank growled, "I hate this God forsaken hill."

Gerard smirked at him.

"Same. By the second day, I was regretting my course just because of this hill."

Frank laughed a little at that and they started their trek up.

"So, do you take the train every day?" Gerard asked, breathing heavier.

"Yeah," Frank sighed, already hating this fact.

They made it up the rest of the hill in silence, focussing on their own unfitness.

When they reached the top, Gerard looked at Frank with a contemplative look in his eye.

"What?" Frank frowned, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Will I see you later?" Gerard looked nervous.

He quickly added, "At the station for the train back...?"

Frank started nodding, "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you then."

Gerard blushed a little, _which was really fucking cute_ , and smiled before heading for the traffic lights and crossing.

Frank leant against the wall they had stopped at and pulled out a cigarette.

He didn't really have time for one but fuck it, he _needed_ one.

Especially after that encounter.

 

\---

 

"Guess what our next assignment is," Was the first thing Gerard said when he sat down on the seat across from Frank on the train later that day.

"Uh I dunno. I don't do Art."

Gerard smiled a little before he grumbled, "Nudes."

Frank frowned, "Nudes? Like, drawing naked people?"

Gerard nodded, obviously just as grossed out as Frank was.

Frank laughed a little, "Are you just gonna go around the college, asking people if you can draw them? I'd be happy to help but-"

Gerard looked horrified at his suggestion.

"No! Nothing like that! Some old woman comes in."

Frank thought for a moment before saying, "Does she have to be old so some guys don't get a boner or something?"

Gerard shrugged, "Something like that. Although, that wouldn't be a problem for me."

That answer confused Frank a little.

"Why? Are you that good at keeping it down or something?"

Gerard didn't answer that one.

He just gave Frank a look before smirking at him and pulling out his water bottle.

Frank was lost.

What the fuck did that look mean?

Before Frank could work it out, he suddenly started coughing his lungs up.

His throat was not cooperating.

It had somehow gotten worse throughout the day.

The smoking probably wasn't helping but _whatever._

"Fuck, are you okay?" Gerard's eyes widened with worry.

Frank held a thumb up and managed to subside the coughing.

"Fucking great," He gasped out.

Gerard pulled something out of his bag and handed something to him.

Frank frowned at the bottle of water.

"No, Dude, that's yours."

Gerard waved it in front of him.

"I have another in my bag. Here."

Frank gave in and took the bottle, pretty happy that this guy was turning out to be really considerate.

"Plus, I don't really want it back if you have a cold. I don't want your germs."

Frank laughed a little but regretted it immediately because he started coughing again.

"Jeez, drink the water," Gerard bit his lip.

Frank nodded and took a swig.

It helped a little but his throat still hurt.

"Just stay away from me. I get sick easily," Gerard pulled his hoodie up to his mouth.

Frank smirked and leant across the table, breathing heavily towards Gerard.

"No!" Gerard giggled, trying to move out of the way.

"It's inevitable now," Frank sat back again, grinning.

Gerard stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Great. I only met you today and you're already infecting me with life-threatening diseases."

Frank raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you didn't take Performing Arts, Drama Queen?"

Gerard sighed dramatically.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Frank laughed a little as well.

He started to lift the bottle of water to his mouth again when he noticed something.

"Oh wow," He smiled at it.

"What is it?" Gerard asked from across the table.

Frank didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at the little doodles on the water bottle label.

"These are cool," He said.

"Oh uh thanks... I was just bored during last session yesterday."

Frank looked up again.

"They're cute."

The doodles were little zombie faces and bats.

They were scruffy and in pen but still pretty cool.

Gerard smiled sheepishly, "Thanks."

Frank smiled back.

He could get used to this.

He was hoping that this was going to be a regular thing now.

His Mom had told him to invest in a train buddy and now it looked like he could potentially have one.

The rest of the journey was spent more or less in silence.

Which was a given really.

The journey was a little over an hour so you're bound to run out of subjects to talk about sooner or later.

Neither of them seemed to mind though.

Gerard pulled out a sketchbook and looked over to Frank now and again and smiled.

Frank couldn't help but smile back.

This guy was so much more than he had expected.

He was such a genuine and nice person.

Plus, he was of course _hot._

All of this combined was not good.

Not good for Frank at all.

 

\---

 

As soon as Frank got on the train the next morning, he was buzzing.

It helped that he had had his usual caffeine and nicotine fix.

But also, he was looking forward to sitting with Gerard again.

That was if he was _allowed_ to sit with him.

He wasn't sure if he should grab a four-seater or not.

He knew no one would sit for the first few stops and it helped that Gerard got on the stop just after Frank's.

In the end, Frank though, _'fuck it'_ and dropped his bag on a window seat of a four-seater and sat next to it.

He was feeling a little nervous.

This train had a few carriages so what if Gerard sat in one of those?

Frank would just look like an idiot.

When they stopped, he had to force himself not to look up at the people walking down the aisle next to him.

"Hi."

His head snapped up at the quietly spoken word.

Gerard slid onto the window seat opposite and smiled shyly.

"Hey," Frank grinned, his voice sounding booming compared to Gerard's nervous nature.

"How's the throat?" Gerard asked, relaxing a little.

Frank coughed a little to test it out.

"Okay actually. Better than yesterday."

Gerard smiled, "That's good. Just stay the other side of the booth though. There's still the risk that I could catch it."

A smirk appeared on Frank's face, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you do."

Gerard's eyes widened and he pulled his hoodie up to his mouth again.

"No, no. I'm okay, thanks."

Frank sniggered a little and propped one of his feet on the seat opposite him, next to Gerard's shoulder bag.

"Shame. I was planning on breathing on you this morning."

Gerard rolled his eyes, "I'll pass on that."

By the time the train pulled into Penn Station, they had talked a considerable amount more than last time.

They were sort of in the _getting-to-know-you_ stage and Frank wasn't passing any opportunity to learn something about Gerard.

They left the station together and both of them fell into the routine easily, like they had been doing this for weeks and not two days.

As they walked, Frank changed his stance.

He straightened his back so his chest pushed out, _not that he had a chest or anything but whatever._

"What... Are you doing?" Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Trying to improve my posture," Frank rolled his eyes as if it were obvious, "My back always kills and my mom says I walk like an old lady, all hunched over."

Gerard sniggered a bit.

"Well you don't have to walk like a robot," He smirked.

Frank tried to walk a bit more naturally.

"There's no middle ground!" He smirked, stuck between wanting to look at the floor and keeping his back straight.

Gerard sighed, "Just look straight ahead."

Frank pouted at him, "But I like looking at the floor."

This made Gerard laugh his breathy laugh and _oh fuck that laugh was nice._

"The floor's still there. You're not going to fall down a black hole."

"How do you know?" Frank challenged, trying to keep a straight face.

Gerard sighed again.

"Just do it."

Frank rolled his eyes again but walked the way Gerard had suggested, watching the way he moved for any pointers.

Gerard was a little graceful in the way he moved, he looked straight ahead but avoided any eye contact with passers-by.

He lacked confidence but his walk didn't.

Frank, on the other hand, kept his head and shoulders low and kicked the floor as he walked.

He was just portraying all the signs that he hated life and existence.

Which was true but whatever.

As they walked up the hill, _Frank cursing a little_ , Gerard looked at him, "I have a theory."

Frank frowned, "A theory on what?"

"You can obviously tell who the musicians are in the college. They carry guitars and drum sticks and stuff."

Frank nodded and gestured towards his guitar, "Yep."

"So," Gerard continued, "I noticed that a lot of them, if not all, are pretty attractive."

Frank almost stopped walking.

He had not expected that.

"Um okay?"

"It was the same at my high school," Gerard huffed a little from the walk up the hill, "The people who did music were all hot. Like, all of them."

They had reached the top of the hill.

Frank stopped to catch his breath and to lean against the wall at the top.

"So what are you saying?" He asked, pulling out his box of cigarettes and lighter.

"Musicians just always seem to be hot," Gerard shrugged, "It's like a rule or something."

Frank raised an eyebrow at him as if to question, _using that theory, am I hot?_

Gerard seemed to understand because his eyes widened a little.

"Oh uh..." He tried to think of how to save himself, "I mean... Every musician I've ever met is attractive so..."

He stopped talking out of embarrassment.

A grin started to spread across Frank's face.

"Yeah? That including me as well?" He placed a cigarette between his teeth and wiggled his eyebrows a little.

Gerard didn't answer, he just looked away, blushing profusely.

Frank couldn't help but smile at that.

This conversation had taken an odd turn.

Like, they had only started talking properly yesterday and now Gerard was low-key calling him hot.

Nice to know the feeling was mutual.

"Could I like... Bum a smoke?" Gerard's voice was quiet.

He was looking at Frank again but his cheeks were still pink.

"Shit, yeah," Frank suddenly remembered the cigarette in his mouth.

He pulled out another, lit it and handed it to Gerard.

Gerard smiled, "Thanks."

They smoked in silence, leaning against the wall.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable but it was a little awkward.

Gerard was still embarrassed and Frank couldn't really think of anything to say.

When he had finished, Frank flicked the rest away and smiled at his companion, "I'll see you later then."

Gerard nodded, smiling a little.

"Yeah, okay."

As Frank walked away, he started thinking.

He wasn't one to over think things but he needed to.

He knew there was no such thing as a _'friend zone'_ but if he kept it this way, he was in danger of falling into that kind of spectrum.

Gerard was capable of being a really good friend, he could tell.

But Frank couldn't stop the nagging feeling that he wanted Gerard as more than a friend.

Gerard had kind of let slip that he was into guys but Frank still wasn't sure.

Maybe he just appreciated attractive people.

Frank knew he needed to do some more research before he took action.

 

\---

 

Frank's sore throat and cough had gone by the following Monday.

It hadn't really lasted long and he was thankful because of that.

Now he could sing and scream along to his music in peace.

Music at college kind of sucked though.

He was being made to play some Blues songs and that wasn't really his area of expertise.

So at the moment, he wasn't really that excited about going and doing that.

He found himself looking forward to seeing Gerard more than actually doing his course.

And that was a dangerous route to go down.

Frank knew that he was developing feelings for Gerard and it was by accident, _really._

But he couldn't stop the way he was feeling.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing but it was a little inconvenient.

He found himself looking out for Gerard as soon as they stopped at his stop.

And that was what he was doing on that Monday morning.

He had fallen into the routine of reserving a four-seater for them and sitting on one of the aisle seats.

Gerard would usually sit on the window seat opposite.

As Frank waited for Gerard to show, he wondered if it was obvious that he liked him.

He had never been told that he was obvious in the past but things could always change.

Gerard showed up then.

Frank heard him before he saw him, which he never thought would be the case.

A huge sneeze was heard throughout the carriage.

Frank looked down the aisle to see Gerard blowing his nose before he sat down across from him and sliding onto the window seat.

When he was done, he smiled sadly at Frank.

"Good morning."

"Is it?" Frank grinned, "You okay?"

Gerard shook his head before resting it in his arms on the table.

"Got a cold."

Frank bit his lip.

"Sorry, that was probably my fault."

Gerard looked up again and pointed an accusing finger at Frank.

"You infected me! I feel so shitty."

Frank couldn't help but laugh a little.

Gerard groaned, "It's not funny."

His voice sounded croaky which indicated he had caught Frank's sore throat.

"Sorry, Dude, but it kind of is."

Gerard stuck out his bottom lip.

"I hate you."

Frank smirked at him, "No, you don't."

Gerard rolled his eyes and sighed.

He pulled out his water bottle.

"Okay, maybe not," He smiled a little before taking a sip, "But I'm still blaming you."

Frank held up his hands as surrender, "Yeah, I'll give you that."

"This is so unfair," Gerard moaned, resting his head on the table again.

Frank smiled at him.

He was so dramatic, Jesus Christ.

"Don't die," Frank poked him from across the table.

Gerard groaned against the table and looked up again.

"I already did. I feel like death."

Frank sniggered a little.

The rest of the journey consisted of Gerard groaning and feeling sorry for himself while Frank occasionally laughed and replied with a sarcastic comment.

When they reached the station, Gerard was ambling after coffee so they stood in line in the cafe together.

"I think I know how to make my throat better, quicker than usual. If you get what I mean."

Frank frowned, "How?"

"I'm going to attempt to not talk all day," Gerard told him, smiling a little.

Frank raised an eyebrow, "Good luck with that. I definitely wouldn't be able to do that."

Gerard laughed a little, and because of his cold it sounded like an old man's laugh.

"Yeah, from what I've gathered, you talk a lot."

Frank smirked at him, "Rude."

"Next!" The barrister waved at them.

Gerard went over to him with Frank following close behind.

"Can I have a large black coffee to go please?" Gerard asked, taking out his wallet.

"Hey," Frank already had a five dollar note in his hand, "I'll pay."

Gerard frowned at him, not understanding.

"What? Why?"

Frank handed the note to the barrister, "Because you bought me one last week and plus, you caught my cold. It's the least I can do."

Gerard was silent.

A smile slowly pulled at his mouth.

When Frank was given his change and Gerard was given his coffee, they made their way outside.

"Thanks," Gerard said quietly after they had walked in silence for a short while.

"It's no problem," Frank shrugged, not really seeing it as a big deal.

And that was because it wasn't.

 

\---

 

"You survived then?" Frank smiled when Gerard sat down across from him later on the train.

"Just about."

His throat sounded worse than this morning.

"Still feel dead though," He rubbed his eyes, "Actually, I feel worse than dead."

"It can only get worse before it gets better."

Gerard shrugged, pulling out his sketchpad.

"How did the not talking theory go?" Frank asked.

Gerard smiled sheepishly, "Not good."

"I thought as much," Frank laughed a little.

Gerard narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Frank just shook his head, still smiling.

Something caught his eye then.

"Hey," He sat up, "Can I see that?"

He pointed to Gerard's open sketchpad.

Gerard quickly held it to his chest.

"Uh..."

"C'mon," Frank smiled.

Gerard bit his lip, thinking.

In the end, he sighed and passed it to Frank.

Frank's eyes widened when he saw Gerard's latest drawing.

"Holy shit," He breathed.

"I swear, I wasn't being creepy," Gerard said quietly, "There's not much to draw on a train."

Frank didn't say anything.

He was too busy staring down at the zombie version of himself on the paper.

The silence that settled made Gerard uncomfortable.

He squirmed in his seat, waiting for Frank to say something.

After a few painfully long seconds, Frank looked up, a smile on his face.

"You drew this?"

Gerard nodded uneasily.

"This is really fucking good!" Frank grinned.

Gerard finally relaxed a little.

"Don't you think it's creepy?"

Frank frowned, "Why? Because you drew me?"

Gerard nodded again.

Frank rolled his eyes at him.

"You're kidding, right? This is really awesome! I can keep this right?"

"Uh..." Gerard tried to take in what was happening, "Yeah, sure, I guess..."

Frank's smile somehow grew bigger.

"Rad!" He carefully tore out the paper and handed the sketchpad back to Gerard, still staring at the drawing.

He couldn't believe how good it was.

There was gore and blood but you could still tell it was him.

It was really fucking good.


	3. Part Three

Gerard was panting when he sat down across from Frank the next morning.

"You okay?" Frank raised an eyebrow.

Gerard shook his head, "I slept in. Almost missed the train."

"Nice."

When he had regulated his breathing again, Gerard placed his bag on the window seat.

Frank frowned at him.

Usually Gerard sat on the window seat not on the aisle seat directly across from Frank.

He didn't say anything though.

"My throat feels worse too!" Gerard croaked, "I've been having coughing fits all night."

"Shit," Frank tried to think of anything he could do to help.

Gerard rubbed his eyes with his hands, trying to wake up still.

"And it's my Mom's birthday today. Ugh I'm such a shitty son," He moaned.

"How?" Frank asked.

Gerard looked at him from behind his hands.

"I left in a hurry and forgot to say 'Happy Birthday'."

"That's not too bad," Frank tried to convince him, "I'm sure she understands."

Gerard just shrugged, sighing back in his seat.

Frank thought for a moment.

"Did you get her a present?"

Gerard nodded, "Yeah, of course."

"Than you'll be fine," Frank smiled, "You obviously didn't forget her birthday if you got her a present."

Gerard shrugged again, still not convinced.

The journey was it's usual shitty self.

They walked up the hill, occasionally exchanging a comment.

It was nice how comfortable they were in each other's company already.

"I'll see you later then," Frank turned to go when they reached the top.

"No."

He looked back, "No?"

Gerard shook his head.

"I'm not getting the train back today. My Mom's picking me up."

"Why?" Frank frowned, not caring if he sounded nosey.

Gerard put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Well, because it's my Mom's birthday, she's gonna pick Mikey, my brother, up and come down and pick me up. Then we're go for a meal in the city."

"Oh. Cool," Frank said dumbly.

He was a little disappointed that he'd be riding the train back on his own but he smiled anyway.

"Have a nice meal. Wish your Mom a happy birthday from me."

Gerard's mouth turned into a smile.

"Will do. Thanks."

 

\---

 

Frank wasn't as hasty to leave college that day.

What was the point in hurrying to the train station if he wasn't going to see Gerard?

It was kind of sad that he depended on him so much for company.

He walked in his usual way to the station, having given up on the whole posture improvement thing a while ago.

He couldn't give a shit if his back hurt anymore.

A hand suddenly waved in front of his face, "Hey."

Frank almost jumped into the road.

"Fuck!"

The guy next to him started laughing.

"Shitting hell," Frank pulled his headphones out and glared at Gerard, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Gerard was still laughing, "But that was funny. You should look where you're walking. I didn't mean to scare you."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"You didn't scare me..."

"I really did," Gerard grinned.

Frank gave in and smirked.

"Okay... Maybe a little. What're you doing here anyway? I thought you weren't taking the train back."

Gerard shook his head.

"I'm not. I'm meeting my Mom here."

"Oh," That fact was obvious now since Gerard was just leant against the wall to the train station, not in any rush to catch a train.

He was smoking lazily and his whole stance and action was enough to make Frank's mouth water.

"Want one?" Gerard gestured to his cigarette.

"Fuck yes after that," Frank smirked.

Gerard grinned and lit another and handed it to him.

"Thanks."

They smoked in silence, occasionally smiling at each other.

"So, where are you going to eat?" Frank asked after a bit.

Gerard shrugged.

"Dunno yet. We're just gonna wander until we find somewhere nice I guess."

Frank nodded and took another drag.

They were silent again until Frank said, "I'd better go. Knowing my luck, I'll miss the train."

Gerard smiled.

"I'll see you, I guess."

Frank grinned back, "'Course."

He then flicked the rest of his cigarette away and headed into the station.

 

\---

 

Frank and Gerard sat in the same four-seater on the way to college every day.

Frank was pretty good at reserving it until Gerard got on and they both made themselves look as unfriendly as possible so no one would sit with them.

They would, of course, get the occasional businessman or old lady but they were nice enough to let them sit down.

They couldn't usually get the same seats on the way back because there were so many people.

So they eventually ended up sitting in a two-seater in the back of one of the carriages and failing that, one of them would take one of the priority seats and the other would stand, taking it in turns.

Frank would usually insist on Gerard taking the seat but of course, Gerard would complain before eventually giving in.

On a Friday during their fourth week of travelling together, they accidentally met up outside the college.

Frank was smoking against a tree, looking like he was rebelling against nature.

He liked to stop and have a smoke before he went down the hill.

He didn't walk and smoke just in case he ended up walking in front of someone with asthma or something.

He was considerate in that sense.

Ray came out of the automatic doors and spotted Frank straight away.

He waved as he walked over to him.

"Hey, Man. How's it going?" Ray stopped next to him, smiling.

Frank shrugged in reply.

"Alright. Tired."

"Same," Ray nodded, "Got any plans for this weekend?"

Frank shook his head.

He never had any plans.

"You?"

Ray's smile grew, "I'm going to my girlfriend's tomorrow."

"Oh yeah?" Frank grinned, "Have a good time."

Ray blushed a little.

"Thanks. I'd better get going. I'll see you on Monday."

Frank smiled, "Okay. See you."

Ray waved a little before walking down the road.

Ray was a nice guy and Frank enjoyed talking to him.

Having him as a friend on the course seemed like a good option.

Being a loner was getting tedious.

Gerard appeared more or less as soon as Ray had left.

Frank didn't notice him straight away.

It wasn't until Gerard was smiling and walking towards him that he did.

A smile instantly appeared on Frank's face and he flicked away the rest of his cigarette.

"Hey," Gerard stopped next to him.

"Hey," Frank repeated, his smile growing wider.

Jeez, he needed to watch himself before he properly fell for this guy.

"Have a good Friday?" Gerard asked, his own smile getting bigger as well.

Frank shrugged, "As good as it could be. What about you?"

"Yeah, same. Should we walk down to the station?"

Frank nodded, "Sure."

They walked in silence for most of the way.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though.

They would occasionally smile at each other before looking away shyly.

Gerard would anyway.

He would blush slightly as well and Frank couldn't help but marvel at him.

He really was one of the cutest people Frank had ever met.

And that wasn't helping things.

When they reached the station, they stopped outside for another smoke.

They were talking by then.

Gerard was telling him about his nude project.

Apparently the old lady hadn't shown so it had been postponed to next week.

That was fine by Gerard.

Frank told him about the shitty Blues project and that the band he had been put in had to write their own song.

Luckily, Ray was in his group and he actually knew what he was doing whereas Frank didn't give a fuck about Blues songs.

Gerard told him that he occasionally dabbled with lyrics but nothing was ever set in stone.

"Can I pay you to write lyrics for me?" Frank asked, taking a drag, "I can write but I'm more about hating life then _my fella done me wrong_."

Gerard laughed a little.

"You're on your own I'm afraid. What did your fella do?"

Frank smirked, "Got pissy cuz I decided to go to a school in the city."

Gerard's eyes widened a little.

"Wait, so this is true?"

Frank nodded a little, breathing out smoke.

"I'm sorry, Man," Gerard bit his lip.

"It's whatever," Frank shrugged, "He was an asshole anyway."

Gerard still had sympathy in his eyes though and Frank regretted saying anything.

He cleared his throat and took another drag, wanting the awkward atmosphere to leave.

When they had both flicked the rest of their smokes away, Frank stood up straight to head inside the station.

Gerard was looking at him in a strange way though, _seriously what was that look?_

"If you wanna talk about it, I'm totally cool with that," Gerard murmured.

Hadn't they moved on from this conversation?

"It's honestly fine. He was clingy and I wasted half a year with that dick."

Frank couldn't stop the familiar feeling of anger boil up at just the thought of his ex.

"Fucking twat didn't want me to have a life," He snarled.

Gerard didn't say anything, sympathy still in his eyes.

Frank was still riled up and he was about to bitch some more when Gerard surprised him by wrapping his arms around him.

The shock was obvious in the way Frank froze, taking in what was happening.

"Just forget about him," Gerard whispered, placing his chin on Frank's shoulder.

Frank came back to life then.

He wrapped his own arms around Gerard's waist and held him there, not wanting this simple gesture to end.

It eventually did though and Gerard pulled away, smiling sheepishly at him.

It was at that moment when Frank realised two things: he really needed that hug and _fuck, he was falling for this guy really hard._

"So uh," Gerard cleared his throat, embarrassed, "We'd better see if the train's there."

"Shit," Frank had forgotten all about their mode of transport, "Yeah."

They went into the station just in time to hear a train on the tracks outside.

They were just in time.

Not.

When they made it onto the platform, they were forced to discover that the train was _leaving_ the platform not arriving.

"Motherfucker," Frank swore.

Gerard laughed nervously.

"Well... Shit."

Frank couldn't help but laugh as well as they watched their only way home leaving.

"Now what?" He looked at Gerard.

Gerard was biting his lip, thinking.

"The next train isn't for another two and a half hours."

"Shit, are you kidding?" Frank's eyes widened.

Gerard shook his head sadly, "Nope."

They both sighed in unison and slowly made their way back outside, lost about what to do.

So now they were stuck in New York until seven.

Fucking _perfect._

Frank was actually beginning to feel a little nervous about being stuck with Gerard for the evening.

This could be a blessing.

Or nothing could happen at all.

Frank was still deciding on what option to go with.

"I guess we could just go into the city. To kill time," Gerard suggested.

"And do what?" Frank looked at him, wondering what he was thinking.

Gerard shrugged.

"It's better than waiting here until seven."

"I guess," Frank frowned, running out of ideas himself.

They started walking towards the road in silence.

It wasn't until they were at a crossing that Gerard said, "We could go have a meal somewhere."

"A meal?"

"Yeah," Gerard nodded as the lights turned red, "We need to eat at some point."

They crossed the road together, avoiding the people crossing from the other side.

"There's a road not far from here that has loads of restaurants and places to eat," Gerard told him, leading them down to another crossing.

"Alright then," Frank shrugged.

There wasn't really anything else to do here and a meal with a hot guy was awfully tempting...

Jeez, _no_ , Frank was _not_ trying anything.

He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

It wasn't like they'd known each other for that long but Frank enjoyed their commutes together and he didn't want to lose them.

They walked down to the road Gerard had suggested, talking and laughing about random crap.

Eventually, they stopped in front of a building.

"How about here?" Gerard nodded towards a fancy-looking restaurant.

Frank raised his eyebrow a little but nodded.

This place looked more like a first date kind of place rather than a platonic meal out with a friend.

It wouldn't have been his first choice.

They entered the restaurant and were instantly greeted with a chirpy-looking waitress.

"Table for two?" She smiled.

"Yes, please," Gerard nodded.

As the waitress led them to a table, Frank noted the candles and mellow atmosphere.

It was an Italian restaurant and it was probably _way_ out of Frank's price range.

They were placed at a table by the window but the blind was drawn.

At least they didn't have to look out at the rush hour traffic.

The waitress gave them menus and left them to it.

Frank picked up the candle that was on the table, "Fancy."

Gerard smiled.

"Yeah, I came here with my Mom and brother on her birthday. It's really nice here."

"Oh, okay." It made sense now.

Gerard hadn't taken Frank to a fancy restaurant with the intention of it being a date.

Frank was just wishful thinking.

"They do a really nice mushroom risotto here," Gerard said as he looked down at the menu.

"Wow," Frank gazed down at all the Italian writing, "This is _really_ fucking fancy."

Gerard sniggered a bit and looked at him over the top of his menu.

"Seriously," Frank looked at him, "I feel like such a fucking commoner or something. I don't know what half this shit means."

"Frank," Gerard pointed at something on his menu, "The description of each dish is in English."

Frank looked to where he was pointing and couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"Oh. Shit."

Gerard smirked and laughed a little as well.

His laugh ended up as a cough though.

That reminded Frank of something.

"How's the cold doing?"

Gerard pulled his eyebrows together in thought, "A bit better I think. I'm not coughing my lungs up quite so much. I think I've moved onto the runny nose portion."

"Gross," Frank crinkled his nose, "My cold lasted like, a day or something."

Gerard pouted a little, "Yeah and that's not fair."

Frank smirked.

"Sorry."

Ten or so minutes later, they had ordered meals and drinks.

When the waitress left with their order, the table fell silent.

Frank wasn't too sure what to say.

He glanced around the restaurant and his eye caught sight of a couple a few tables away from theirs.

Gerard followed his gaze and looked at them as well.

The couple were holding hands across the table and grinning like idiots at each other.

"When was the last time you went on a date, Frank?" Gerard randomly asked.

Frank looked at him, wondering if he had heard him correctly.

What sort of question was that?

When he didn't say anything, Gerard looked away from the couple to look at Frank again.

He had a nervous look in his eye but he was smiling.

"Uh..." Frank licked his lips, "My last date didn't really count as a date."

When Gerard frowned, Frank continued, "He invited me round with the promise of it being a proper date. We ended up watching the football and drinking. He passed out on the couch."

Frank crinkled his nose up at the memory.

What a waste of a relationship.

"I don't even like football."

"Was that the same guy?" Gerard asked.

Frank nodded, looking towards the couple again.

They were now looking at something on the woman's phone and laughing.

Frank hoped to God that there wasn't a proposal at that table tonight.

"What about you?" Frank asked as he watched them.

"My last date?"

Frank nodded and looked at him again.

Gerard was frowning a little as he tried to remember.

Frank was hoping this would give him more of an insight as to what sort of people Gerard was into.

As in, to finally find out if Gerard was straight or not.

"I've never really been on one," Gerard bit his lip.

"What?" Frank's eyes widened.

Gerard looked down out of embarrassment.

"The fuck, Dude?" Frank still couldn't believe it.

Gerard smiled a little and looked up again.

"I've only had one relationship and well... We didn't do much."

"How old are you?" Frank asked.

"Eighteen."

"And you've never been on a proper date? Man, you need to get your priorities straight. How long were you together for?"

Frank hoped that he wasn't prying too much.

Gerard didn't seem to mind though.

"About five months. It didn't really work out. I kinda gave up on relationships after that."

"Aw come on!" Frank grinned, "It's not exactly hard for a guy like you to find a date."

Gerard frowned.

"A guy like me?"

Before Frank could reply, the waitress was back with their drinks.

"Two glasses of water," She smiled and placed them on the table before leaving again.

"On normal terms, I'd usually order a beer," Frank picked up his glass, "But this place is so fucking fancy. I'd feel even more common."

Gerard was frowning at him, not really taking in what he was saying.

"What did you mean before?" He asked.

"When?"

"When you said it wasn't hard for a guy like me to find a date."

Frank remembered and laughed a little.

"Don't tell me you don't already know," He said.

Gerard was still frowning though.

"You're fucking hot, Dude," Frank couldn't help but let out.

He wasn't embarrassed about saying it because well, it was fucking true.

The frown disappeared off of Gerard's face and a blush took its place.

"No I'm not," Gerard mumbled.

Frank snorted.

"Yeah and I'm not fucking short."

Gerard giggled a little and fiddled with his hair and _shit he was so cute._

Frank smiled at him.

"Honestly, Dude, if we were going out, I wouldn't let you forget that."

Gerard blushed harder if that was possible.

"Are you usually that charming in relationships then?"

Frank shrugged, "I'd like to think so."

_Where the fuck was this conversation going?_

"What about you then?" Frank asked, "Are you charming in relationships?"

"Me? I've only been in one."

"Doesn't mean you weren't charming," Frank smiled and took a sip of his water.

Gerard smiled and looked down again.

The waitress was back then and placed their meals on the table.

"Enjoy," She beamed before heading to another table.

Gerard started to play with his pasta with his fork.

Frank didn't eat right away.

He had a thought.

"Okay," He eventually smiled at Gerard, "I have a proposition for you."

Gerard frowned and swallowed a mouthful of pasta.

"A proposition?"

Frank nodded, "You've never been on a date before so let's make this one."

_Where was he going with this?_

Gerard was still frowning at him.

"What do you mean?"

Frank gestured to their food.

It was time for him to bite the bullet and find out Gerard's gender preferences.

Just because _fuck it._

"Let's make this meal a date. Obviously not a proper one. Like, you probably don't even like guys. But I want you to have a good first date."

Gerard smiled at him.

"You'd really do that for me?"

Frank nodded, "Sure. Who said romance was dead?"

Gerard giggled a little.

"Well, okay," He was going red, "I'll play along."

"Rad," Frank grinned before shoving ravioli into his mouth.

He then cleared his throat before looking at Gerard again.

"So..." He pretended to act all shy, "What do you do? Like, in your free time?"

"You already know what I do," Gerard giggled

Frank laughed a little as well.

"No, I don't. This is a first date. I met you at the train station and asked you out as soon as I saw you. We know nothing about each other."

Gerard smiled at his pasta.

"Okay then."

Frank ate some more of his own before repeating his question.

"Uh well... I study Art at the Art College down the road. I mainly draw in my spare time. I listen to music a lot and I like horror films. I don't really go out much. I mainly stay in my room."

Frank nodded, "Very interesting. I'm practically the same. Apart from the drawing. I play guitar and write music instead. And I study Music, not Art."

"That's cool," Gerard smiled, "I like to write lyrics sometimes, too."

Frank drank some of his water.

"We should meet up sometime and check out each other's work."

"Definitely," Gerard nodded, getting more confident.

They ate in silence for a few seconds before Frank started nodding and pointing to his food.

"This ravioli is the shit, by the way. You wanna try some?"

"Try some?" Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Frank smirked, "You know on TV, when couples are like 'try my food' and feed it to each other? Try some."

Gerard laughed his breathy laugh.

"What? No."

"Come on, Man," Frank scooped up some of the pasta with his fork, "I wanna try it just once to see if it actually is as cheesy as it looks. I bet the couple at the other table would do it."

Gerard glanced towards them for a moment before looking at Frank again.

"I wouldn't put it past them."

"Exactly. Come on, please?" He stuck his bottom lip out.

Gerard rolled his eyed before sighing, "Fine. It better be the best ravioli on the motherfucking planet."

"Oh it is," Frank grinned and leant across the table, holding out the fork.

Gerard did the same and started to reach for the fork.

"No, no," Frank pulled it away, "I have to feed you. That's the whole point."

"Oh my God," Gerard laughed before leaning closer and opening his mouth.

Frank carefully placed the fork in it and his eyes met Gerard's as Gerard closed his mouth.

Frank slowly pulled the fork back out and Gerard chewed the pasta.

When he had finished, Gerard's voice was quiet, "Yeah um... It is pretty nice."

"I told you so," Frank's voice was equally as quiet.

He then realised they were still leaning closer to each other.

He cleared his throat and sat back again, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly.

Gerard did the same and quickly drank some of his water just to have something to do.

"So..." Frank laughed nervously, _what the fuck was he supposed to say now?_

"What sort of music do you listen to?"

Gerard smirked, "You know this already, too. Um... I like Metallica, Iron Maiden, Misfits, The Smashing Pumpkins, Black Flag, Queen, David Bowie... Shit like that really."

Frank grinned at him.

"Marry me."

"This is moving fast for a first date," Gerard laughed.

"That's just how I roll," Frank ate some more of his pasta.

The rest of their _'date'_ carried on like that really; asking each other questions they already knew the answers to.

When they had finished their meals, they just sat and talked, drinking their water.

By half six, they decided to walk back to the train station.

Gerard insisted on paying for the meals and after a lot of disagreement from Frank, Gerard paid and they left.

"I have to say," Gerard smiled as they walked, "That was a pretty good first date."

"I try my best," Frank beamed, loving the fact that he had actually suggested this.

They went silent again.

That was until Gerard cleared his throat a little.

"So uh... why didn't you then?"

Frank frowned, "What?"

Gerard had gone shy again and _oh my god stop._

"Why didn't you ask me out as soon as you saw me?"

Frank almost stopped walking.

_Had he actually just asked that?_

"Uh... What?" He didn't know how to respond.

Gerard laughed nervously as they reached the station.

They stopped outside and faced each other.

"I've kinda wanted you to for a while now," Gerard looked at his feet.

"Are you serious?" Frank asked.

Gerard nodded and looked up again, his cheeks pink.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Frank laughed, "Oh my God. I've wanted to ask you out since like, ages ago!"

Gerard's eyes widened slightly.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Frank felt like kicking himself.

Gerard started laughing as well.

"I was too anxious to ask you myself," He admitted, "I just kinda hoped you would."

"You're so fucking cute, oh my _God_ ," Frank shook his head, still laughing.

The sound of a train on the tracks caught their attention.

"Come on, let's try not to miss the train again," Frank said.

They managed to get a two seater and Frank was practically buzzing with excitement.

This might actually happen, like, _actually_ happen!

"So, going back to our conversation," He smiled as the train pulled away from the station.

"Yeah," Gerard's smile was growing larger by the second.

"Taking all the evidence into account."

Frank's comment made Gerard giggle.

"We have both wanted to... Let's say, _get involved_ , for a long time now. That right?"

Gerard nodded, "Apparently so."

"Well that's a fucking kick in the teeth. We could have been like, doing stuff for weeks now," Frank sighed.

Gerard smirked, "That's true."

They were both silent for a moment.

That was until Frank thought, _fuck it._

"Okay, we have a whole train journey to sort this shit out. Here goes."

He cleared his throat a little for effect before turning to Gerard a little more and looking him in the eyes.

"Gerard," He grinned, "You are an incredibly hot, genuinely nice guy. And you have a great taste in music. Would you do me the honour of going out with me sometime?"

Gerard laughed his breathy laugh.

"Technically, we just went out."

"Ah that's true," Frank laughed a little as well, "So what are you suggesting?"

Gerard sat up a little more.

"We've been travelling together for like, a month now. Does that count as subconsciously seeing each other?"

Frank couldn't get rid of the massive grin on his face.

"Possibly," He replied, "So... Maybe we should go to the next stage."

"The next stage?" Gerard frowned.

"Yeah," Frank had to bite his lip to stop himself smiling even more, "Do you wanna uh... Make it official?"

Gerard started laughing nervously again.

"Holy shit," He smirked, "I love the fact that we're on a train when you're asking this."

"Just answer the question!" Frank laughed.

He already knew what the answer would be and he almost fucking _delirious_ with happiness.

Gerard nodded slightly, "Yeah, okay. Let's make it official."

Frank grinned at his reply.

"Fuck. This day has just been... Wow."

"I know," Gerard agreed, smiling as well.

His expression suddenly changed.

"It's Friday, right?"

Frank nodded, "Yeah."

Gerard smiled slightly and there was a glint of an idea in his eye.

"Do you uh... Maybe want to stay round mine tonight? We could like... Stay up and watch movies and eat popcorn."

Okay, now Frank couldn't be happier.

"Fuck yes!" He grinned, "Do you even have to ask?"

"I thought you might like that idea," Gerard's smile grew again.

"Well, it is pretty fucking good idea."

Frank really couldn't believe just how good this day was turning out.

In less than three hours, he had eaten a fucking delicious meal, gotten a boyfriend and made social plans.

Surely his life wasn't that great.

"Oh by the way," He suddenly said, "I feel like we need to initiate our relationship."

"Initiate it?" Gerard frowned.

Frank nodded.

"The train isn't the most romantic place for our first kiss but fuck it. I really want to kiss you," He moved a little closer towards Gerard.

Gerard's breathing was beginning to pitch up slightly.

"I don't care where we are," He leant in as well.

They paused for a moment, faces only inches away from each other's.

Eventually, Frank couldn't take it any longer.

He placed a hand on one of Gerard's cheeks and closed the gap between them.

Both sets of eyes closed instantly.

The kiss was slow and feather-light at first but then Frank pressed harder and they actually began to move their lips.

After a moment, they both seemed to remember that they were on a public train.

Frank pulled away, his hand still on Gerard's cheek, and smiled at him.

"Well that was... Pretty fucking nice."

Gerard nodded slightly, "Yeah."

His voice was quiet and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

His eyes flickered to the board at the end of the carriage and then back to Frank's face.

"We'll be coming up to my stop soon. Do you maybe wanna... Uh," He had gone nervous again.

"Wanna what?" Frank moved his hand from Gerard's cheek into his hair and fiddled with some of it.

He had been wanting to do that since day one.

"I was just thinking that um... Since we go to the same college and we get the same train..."

"Yeah?" Frank grinned.

Gerard was going red and _for fuck sake stop being so motherfucking cute._

At that moment, Frank realised that this adorable guy was all his and he almost laughed out loud from happiness.

"Maybe you could stay round all weekend?" Gerard looked at him from under his lashes with a hopeful expression.

"Dude," Frank took his hand out of Gerard's hair and wrapped it round one of his hands instead, "You really don't have to ask. I probably would have anyway. I'd just think of excuses later."

"You don't need an excuse," Gerard leant in again and stopped just in front of Frank's face.

He looked at Frank's lips before looking into his eyes again.

Gerard obviously wasn't as confident as Frank when he came to kissing but Frank didn't mind.

It just made him even cuter, _if that was possible._

Frank pecked him with a few small kisses before pulling away again and grinning.

They spent the rest of the journey like that; talking and occasionally not being able to resist the urge to kiss again.

Soon, there was an announcement over the intercom about the next stop.

This was Gerard's stop.

Gerard stood up and pulled Frank up as well, their hands still interlocked.

They went down the carriage and stood by the doors, waiting for the train to come to a stop.

Frank looked down at their hands and swung them slightly.

Gerard smiled at him, "I don't think I'll be able to stop smiling for a while now."

Frank looked at him again.

"Fuck, I know what you mean."

The train came to a slightly wobbly stop and a second later, the doors opened.

Gerard pulled Frank off the train and through the station.

They stopped when they reached the front of the station.

"I only live around the corner," Gerard told him, "It's about a ten minute walk."

"Rad," Frank grinned, quickly kissing him again.

The smile on Gerard's face grew when he pulled away.

"Come on," He blushed slightly.

They began walking towards the road, swinging their intertwined hands.


	4. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I was on the train the other morning and I suddenly missed the fact that I wasn't writing Scarlet Tracks anymore. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, I travel by myself in the mornings which meant that I wrote a lot of the story during those days. And that morning, I suddenly wanted to write more so here is an extra bonus thingy! It's set a few months after the story ended. Hope you like it :)

It was fucking freezing. And I mean, fucking _freezing_.

Frank had, for some crazy unknown reason, started getting up earlier and therefore, got to the station before the train. That meant that he always had to wait at least three minutes for the motherfucker to arrive. In the cold. In fucking _February_.

On the bright side, he always had time to buy a coffee from the station's café. At least that had the power to warm him up slightly. But still. _Ugh_. Was this course even worth it?

When he'd voiced his opinion about it to Gerard, _because let's face it; Frank was always bitching about something_ , Gerard had told him to stick it out. Plus, if he did drop out, he wouldn't see Gerard as much. That was enough to get Frank fucking _running_ to New York.

So, he was stuck doing this for another couple years or so. Whatthefuck _ever_. He'd learn to deal with it.

It was a good thing he had recently bought a new denim jacket because it was seriously the comfiest thing ever. The large jacket swallowed him, covering his hands without even trying.

That was the point he had bought it. However, a medium would have done the same.

The train finally arrived, the fucker. 

Frank jumped on, too impatient to allow people to actually get off first, and sat down in the usual four seater he and Gerard shared.

They didn't really need two extra seats, but Frank preferred to sit across from Gerard instead of next to him so he could see him better. And let's face it, the view was pretty great.

The train set off as Frank settled down in the isle seat, his bag on the seat next to him and his guitar under the table.

He knew he'd have to move onto the window seat when more people got onboard but he didn't give shit if he was perfectly honest. Plus, he was a lazy fucker who couldn't be bothered to move his ass for the time being.

Sitting back and stretching his legs out under the table, he closed his eyes. He wasn't doing too well on the whole _'early nights'_ thing but he was doing better than he used to. 

He was most tired on Mondays but that was only because he usually spent the weekends at Gerard's house. And even though Gerard seemed to have a good relationship with sleep, Frank liked to stay up to make most of his time with his boyfriend. Mushy, right? This was what he had turned into. Not that he minded.

Trains were both good for sleep and dangerous at the same time. The gentle rocking was enough to lull Frank into a half-asleep composition and he hugged his empty coffee cup as a weird form of comfort. For some reason, he liked to cuddle things when he fell asleep. He would've preferred it to be Gerard but Gerard didn't seem to be at hand at the moment.

That was until Frank suddenly felt a pair of lips against his own and he quickly opened his eyes to see his boyfriend pulling away and smiling at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Gerard sat down across from him, "You just looked so cute. I couldn't help myself."

Frank smirked at him and sat up properly again, placing his cup on the table. "Good morning to you too."

"Morning," Gerard's smile grew and he took his shoulder bag off.

Frank hated it when Gerard smiled like that. It made him want to do bad things and cute things to him at the same time and that wouldn't really work out in general, let alone on a train.

"Maybe you should try and sleep more if you're tired," Gerard said, placing his sketchpad on the table. He was always the caretaker in the relationship. It probably didn't help that Frank was pretty shit at looking after himself.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Frank waved it off, resting his chin on his hands on the table to watch Gerard work. "It's Friday tomorrow anyway."

Gerard looked up and frowned slightly. "I guess, but you don't really sleep much when you're at mine. Maybe you should stay at yours this weekend."

"What? No!" Frank sat up like he had been hit, "I always stay at yours."

"And you never sleep that much," Gerard started sharpening his pencil.

"I'll sleep more, I promise," Frank was _not_ staying at his house this weekend. He could barely put up with his mom and his step-dad normally, let alone on his days off. Also, Gerard's mom was really nice and made him dairy-free brownies and stuff like that.

"We're seeing Mikey play this weekend anyway. So I _have_ to stay at yours." Frank smirked at him. "It's only logical."

Gerard sighed but it wasn't a _'done-with-you'_ sigh. It was more of a _'you're-a-cheeky-little-shit'_ sigh.

"Well, _Spock_ , you only live like, twenty minutes away from me. You could easily- you know what, fuck it. Fine."

A grin spread across Frank's face. "Thanks, Gee!"

Gerard smiled at the familiar nickname. "I probably wouldn't last long without you anyway. Maybe try and sleep better tonight."

Frank nodded, although he sincerely doubted it, "Yeah, okay."

Gerard looked back down at his sketchpad, continuing with his drawing from the day before. He didn't like to do actual work on the train so he usually just doodled or played around with different styles of drawing.

Frank found it all fascinating and couldn't help but watch him when he worked.

Gerard always made this little concentrated expression and Frank thought it was really cute, especially when he wrinkled his nose.

"Have you finished writing your evaluation?" Gerard looked up suddenly.

Frank couldn't help but laugh nervously. "'Course."

Gerard raised an eyebrow at him. He could always tell when Frank was bullshitting him and they both knew it.

"Alright, fine," Frank held his hands up in defeat, "I have like, another couple of paragraphs to do."

"Frank," Gerard sighed, putting his pencil down on the table. "It's due _tomorrow_."

"I know," Frank rubbed his eyes. He _hated_ the written work. He just wanted to play music, not _write_ about it. Plus, he always got annoyed at himself for not finding the right words. He could write, sure, but being told what to write about was a different story.

"I don't want you to get kicked off the course," Gerard was still looking at him with a slightly anxious and exasperated look all in one go.

"I won't get kicked off," Frank assured him, "I'm one of the best guitarists. Look, I'll finish it tonight, don't worry." He bit his lip as he thought about it. He actually hadn't even _started_ the evaluation yet. "I'll ask Ray for some help," He added.

Gerard seemed to like that idea because he nodded, "Yes, do that. Ray's good at this sort of thing," Before going back to his sketch.

It wasn't that Gerard didn't think that Frank was capable. It was actually the complete opposite. He knew Frank was _more_ than capable but Frank was lazy and often liked to rebel against these sort of things.

Gerard often worried that one day, if Frank got too cocky, he would get kicked out of the school and that thought was too much to bear.

Gerard had even considered leaving himself if Frank had to leave but then he shook that thought out of his mind. Frank was fine. He was just over worrying again like he always did.

By the time the train arrived at Penn Station, Gerard had finished the sketch and started a new one. That was usually the case. Frank asked if he could have he newly finished zombie dog and of course Gerard had smiled and given it to him.

He liked drawing things for Frank and Frank loved taking the drawings home and sticking them on his wall. Gerard actually hadn't been to Frank's house yet but Frank had explained in detail how rad his wall looked with all the drawings mixed with his band posters.

Gerard put his stuff away and pulled his bag back on, standing up in the aisle.

Frank followed suit and grabbed his bag and guitar. Gerard sometimes liked to joke that the guitar was almost bigger than Frank and Frank had to agree really because well, it almost was.

When they were ready, Gerard instinctively held his hand out for Frank's and Frank took it wholeheartedly. Who knew that such a simple gesture could make your insides turn to mush?

They went down the aisle to the doors and waited for the train to come to a halt so they could get out. The train terminated there so it wasn't like there was a mad rush to get out but both of them liked a cigarette before the work day started.

They usually didn't let go of each other's hands until they reached the top of that _motherfucking fucker, seriously- there weren't enough swear words to describe it,_ of a hill. Then they would light up and enjoy the few minutes of cancer-induced pleasure.

When they were done, Frank took Gerard's hand again and they walked the rest of the way, stopping outside the doors.

"I'll see you at lunch," Gerard smiled at Frank, pecking him lightly on the lips.

"Okay," Frank kissed him back in the same way as a form of reply.

They then kissed properly before Gerard smiled and went inside.

Frank smiled at his departing figure before going in himself and heading straight to where Ray and Matt usually sat.

"Morning, Assholes," Frank greeted them as he sat down at the table as well.

"Hey, Frank," Ray smirked, used to Frank's blunt nature by now. 

Matt ignored him entirely, typing something on his phone

The days usually started like this. Frank had become good friends with Ray now and Matt always seemed to be there so he supposed they were friends too.

They were the only ones on the course who actually talked to him. Everyone else more or less kept to themselves.

Something caught Ray's eye across the room and he frowned in the direction.

Curious, Frank turned to look as well.

Gerard was standing by the stairs, talking to a girl who was probably on his course.

He was standing in his usual anxious nature; his hand curled around his bag strap and his whole frame hunched in slightly. His body language read: _"life scares me, why am I even here"_. Like it usually did.

"Why doesn't Gerard come sit with us in the mornings?" Ray captured Frank's attention again.

Frank looked at him and shrugged. "He likes to go and work as soon as he gets here."

"Sounds boring," Matt spoke for the first time.

Frank shrugged again. "He enjoys it. No idea why."

"That's artists for you," Ray smiled and looked down at his phone.

"We're technically artists too," Matt looked up for the first time, "We make music."

Ray didn't reply, he was occupied by something on his screen. He smiled widely before replying to someone. Probably his girlfriend. She was a popular topic of Ray's.

"Yeah but we don't like to work all the time," He finally said when the others thought that the conversation was over.

"He doesn't work at lunch," Frank piped up again, not sure what he was trying to achieve, "He sits with us at lunch."

"Doesn't make much of a difference," Matt said, looking down again. "He still draws then."

What else was new? Gerard was practically _always_ drawing. And anyway, it wasn't like that was a bad thing.

"He's an artist. Practically all the artists are always drawing and not talking to people," Ray put his phone away again.

"That's true," Frank agreed. Because, come on, it _was_ true.

If you went into the school and happened to look around, you could definitely tell what courses people were on.

The Performing Arts people were either laughing, singing or talking really loudly.

The Music people were either high, ordering pizza or playing instruments.

And the Art people were always drawing and never talking. Even if they were sat with people or each other, they just sat in silence.

Gerard did make an effort around Frank though. Other people were a different story.

"What do you guys even do when you hang out?" Matt asked.

Okay, that wasn't the best question to ask.

Frank smirked and winked at him, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Let's change the subject," Ray quickly interjected, "Before it turns PG-13."

"More like an 18," Frank laughed quietly.

Matt made a face before turning back to his phone.

Luckily, the bell rang then to signify the start of the day. They all got up and begrudgingly made their way to class.

 

\---

 

"What's that supposed to be?" Was the first thing Matt said when he sat down at the table at lunch time.

Gerard reluctantly looked up to see what he was pointing at. Apparently, he was referring to the whole picture in general.

"It's Dracula and Frankenstein's lovechild."

Frank smirked and had a look himself. Damn, it was only half done and it was already looking sick.

"Do you like horror then, Gerard?" Ray tried to start an actual conversation with his friend's boyfriend. He usually attempted to make Gerard feel more involved but Gerard wasn't really into the whole _talking_ thing.

"Yeah," Gerard said as he looked down again and it looked like that was all they were getting from him.

Frank glanced back up to see Ray and Matt looking at him with different expressions. Matt looked slightly agitated with an air of _'I told you so'_. And Ray just looked solemn.

Frank wasn't too sure what to do. He knew this was what Gerard was like with people because well, he didn't _like_ people or the whole socialising thing in general.

He was completely different when it was just him and Frank though. He paid all his attention to Frank and didn't know when to _stop_ talking.

It was just the way he was. And Frank wouldn't ever want him to change at all.

"I might go up to the computer rooms," He stood up, all the work he had to do suddenly on his mind.

They all looked up at him, including Gerard.

"Why?" Ray was the one to question him.

"I have to finish my evaluation."

A small smile appeared on Gerard's face and Frank knew that if he wasn't with Gerard, he would definitely have been kicked off the course by now.

"Haven't you finished it yet?" Matt asked. Since when was _he_ on top of his work?

"No where fucking close," Frank shrugged, "See you guys later."

He leant down to peck Gerard on the lips before turning and heading for the stairs that lead up to the computer rooms.

He knew it was time to cut the bullshit and actually get on with his work. This was occurring way too frequently now. On the next project, he would write the evaluation as soon as he could and not leave it to the last minute. Although, he probably told himself that every time. Procrastination was a bitch.

 

\---

 

"Frank..."

Frank moaned slightly but didn't wake. One of his fists held Gerard's t-shirt tighter, pulling himself into him more.

"Frank, wake up. We have to get off soon."

Gerard started lightly shaking him until his eyes slowly opened.

"Wha-" Frank frowned, confused as to where he was before he remembered they were on the train.

"We're coming up to my stop," Gerard smiled down at him. Frank was lay across his chest, his legs on his seat under him. It was actually pretty cosy.

"No," Frank mumbled and hid his face in Gerard's chest.

Gerard couldn't help but chuckle a little at his sleepy boyfriend. He should have known better than to believe Frank when he said he'd try and sleep better.

"Come on," Gerard attempted to get up but that was a hard task since Frank was still lying on him.

Frank finally gave in and sat up properly, stretching. "What time is it?" He yawned.

"Nearly half six," Gerard guessed. That was usually the time he made it home. He stood up into the aisle and waited for Frank.

Frank did the same and stretched again before wrapping an arm around Gerard's waist.

Gerard pulled Frank closer by putting an arm around his shoulders and squeezing him slightly. He knew how clumsy Frank got when he was tired.

They walked to one of the sets of doors and waited for the train to pull to a stop at Gerard's familiar station.

It eventually did stop and they got off, Gerard being mindful of how half-asleep Frank still was. Maybe he should call his mom to come and pick them up.

He only lived down the road though and they would manage. Hopefully.

Frank was soon practically hugging Gerard's torso as they made their way down the road and Gerard was seriously contemplating picking him up.

In the end, he gave up and stopped walking.

"Alright," He looked down at his practically asleep boyfriend, "Get on my back."

Frank frowned at him, wondering if he'd heard him right. "What?"

"I'll give you a piggy back ride because otherwise, at this rate, we'll never get home."

Frank still looked confused so Gerard let go of him and took his shoulder bag off.

"You'll have to carry my bag as well as your own and your guitar," He said as he put the strap over Frank's shoulders.

Frank finally understood what was happening and nodded. He was more intrigued than anything to see if Gerard could actually lift him.

Gerard squatted a little and held his arms out. "Go on then."

Frank held back a laugh as he jumped awkwardly onto Gerard's back.

The whole affair was probably quite amusing to watch, especially as they were on the middle of the sidewalk.

Gerard made a surprised noise before putting his arms under Frank's legs.

"Alright?"

"Hang on," Frank squirmed a little and rearranged the bags. "Okay."

Gerard started walking again. "You're actually not that heavy," He said.

Frank laughed and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck loosely. "You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. You're seriously not that heavy."

"What do you expect? I'm short as fuck." Frank rested his head against one of Gerard's shoulders.

Gerard laughed at that. "It's cute."

Frank shook his head against Gerard's shoulder. "I'm not cute, I'm fucking punk rock."

Gerard laughed again and turned a corner to go down his street.

They were both glad Gerard's house was literally down the road. Frank was definitely in danger of falling asleep again.

Gerard had to ring the bell when he reached his house. He would have asked Frank but Frank was quiet and Gerard was really betting that he'd dropped off again. And that was pretty impressive since he was carrying his backpack, Gerard's shoulder bag and his guitar.

Mikey was the one to answer the front door and when he saw them, he raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?" He asked as he stepped aside.

"Frank's tired," Gerard replied and stepped into the hallway.

"No kidding."

When the mess of boys and bags and guitars were situated in the hallway, Mikey shut the door again and just watched them as Gerard attempted to take the bags from Frank.

In the end, he just sighed and pointed behind him. "Mikes. Could you just-"

Mikey carefully started taking the bags from off of Frank's shoulders and placing them on the floor.

"Thanks."

"S'no problem," Mikey shrugged, dislodging the guitar from under Frank's arm.

Frank didn't move. He was completely gone.

"Is he asleep? Like, actually? Or just like, kinda but kinda not?" Gerard asked, unable to see himself.

When Mikey had placed the guitar so it was resting against the wall, he examined the figure on his brother's back. "Asleep." Was his answer and he held back the urge to flick Frank on the nose.

Gerard made a noise of some sort that Mikey couldn't really distinguish and then said, "I guess it's bedtime then."

Before anything else could happen or not happen or whatever, Donna appeared in front of them.

"What's going on?" She questioned. Then she noticed Frank. "Oh. Is he asleep?"

"Apparently," Gerard said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Frank wasn't exactly really heavy but his back was beginning to protest.

"Poor dear," Donna cooed, lightly moving some hair out of Frank's eyes in the motherly fashion she possessed. "Has he been overly busy lately?"

Gerard thought for a moment. Maybe the evaluation had been harder for Frank than he'd let on. "I think he stayed up last night to finish his work. The deadline was today."

Donna made a sympathetic noise in response before looking at her sons. "Do you want to take him down to your room? Help him, will you, Mikey."

Mikey rolled his eyes but seemed pliant and led the way to the stairs to the basement.

Gerard followed with Donna close behind, watching just incase.

"He shouldn't work so hard," She was saying, "It's not good for you."

Gerard suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He was the one to make Frank do the work. But then again, he hadn't exactly _made_ him do anything and the school was the one to set it. It was Frank's fault really for leaving it to the last minute. Maybe next time, Gerard would nag him earlier so he actually finished it _before_ the evening before it was due.

"Stairs." Mikey suddenly said and he disappeared down them, flicking the light switch on, on the way.

Gerard stopped next to the door and mentally prepared himself before cautiously making his way down them.

Mikey made sure to stay a step or two below him, hands out ready incase the unthinkable happened, and Donna came up the rear, saying how sweet Frank looked while he was asleep.

They all eventually made it down in one, _or multiple I guess_ , pieces.

Gerard huffed a bit and sat on the edge of his unmade bed, letting go of Frank's legs. Frank was still holding onto his neck loosely though with clasped hands.

"When was the last time you cleaned your room?" Donna randomly asked, tutting at the piles of laundry and rubbish littering the floor.

"Mom, now's not the time," Gerard sighed, untying Frank's arms from around him.

Mikey seemed to be making Gerard's bed for some reason, _seriously since when was he so helpful?_

Frank finally let go of Gerard and lightly flopped back onto the bed, mumbling in his sleep about guitar chords.

Free at last, Gerard stood up again and just looked down at the sleeping figure, unable to hide a smile.

His Mom appeared at his side and patted him on the back. "Bless him," She smiled as well, "I guess he'll have to wait for tomorrow to try those Vegan cookies I made for him."

Mikey didn't even try to hide his disgusted expression. "Did you make proper cookies as well?"

Donna looked over to him. "Of course, Honey."

At that, Mikey was gone and up the stairs. Not wasting any time.

"You should probably have an early night as well," Donna started for the bottom of the stairs. Gerard knew she was right. He was feeling tired just watching Frank sleep.

His mom stopped and looked back over before she climbed up the stairs to say, "And tidy this room. It's disgusting in here." And followed the dust trail Mikey had left in his hurry to leave.

Gerard smiled and rolled his eyes at his mom's request and when the door shut, he sat on the bed next to Frank, looking down at him.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He murmured before he started slowly moving Frank so his head was resting on a pillow. He then took his shoes off and took his own off as well.

Gerard was definitely feeling his own tiredness now and yawned silently. It was been a long day for both of them.

 

\---

 

"Ew. High school. Gives me the creeps. Nothing but bad memories here."

Gerard gave him a slightly bemused expression. "We only left a few months ago."

Frank made a disgusted noise in response. "Don't remind me."

They were at Mikey's high school to watch him perform with his friends in the latest school concert. It was supposed to be a _Valentine's Day_ themed one but Mikey had already let everyone know that he wasn't playing one of those _"mushy pieces of shit they call songs"_.

It wasn't even Valentine's day for another whole week yet. What was with high schools getting a head start on everything?

"At least you went to a different high school. This is my old one and being here is giving me horrible flashbacks. My locker was over there," Gerard pointed towards a wall of lockers as they walked down the hallway.

"I'd much rather have gone here," Frank replied, sneering at the lovey dovey quotes on the walls that fit with the Valentine's Day theme, "I went to a Catholic school and let me tell you, it wasn't a garden of tulips or whatever."

Gerard couldn't help but snort after hearing that. "It's _roses_."

Frank frowned at him, "What?"

"The expression is: it wasn't a garden of _roses_. Not _tulips_." Gerard chuckled lightly.

"Tulips, roses, whatever!" Frank gestured widely, "What I'm saying is it wasn't nice there."

Gerard couldn't stop giggling though. Frank made a face and started hitting him lightly.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!"

Gerard started hitting him back and soon, they had engaged in a fail of a fight in the middle of the hallway.

"Boys!" Donna hissed, "Behave!"

They both stopped, mid hit and lowered their heads at being told off.

Although, Frank got in one last hit and practically ran down the hallway, gaining a, " _Hey!_ " From Gerard.

Gerard ran off after him and Donna sighed loudly, embarrassed by her son and his boyfriend. I mean, for God's sake, there were people behind them.

Frank stopped at the doors to the main hall and Gerard almost ran into him. Frank made a high pitched squeak in surprise which caused Gerard to start laughing at him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Are you two done?" Donna reached them, on the edge of mock anger. She couldn't keep a straight face for long though. A massive grin appeared on her face and she shook her head, muttering about them being ten instead of eighteen.

"Just get in the hall," She walked past them, taking a pamphlet from one of the students in the doorway.

Gerard and Frank giggled a little more and followed her. Other people were looking at them with strange expressions but they didn't care.

Ten minutes later, they were sat with Donna on one of the middle rows, waiting for the concert to begin.

Frank was already feeling tired again. _Seriously, since when was he so behind on his sleep?_

The concert was a little over an hour, with a break in the middle for tea and biscuits.

Mikey was on after the break and he looked nervous on stage, avoiding eye contact with the audience and keeping his face towards his bass.

Donna sneakily filmed on her phone and they cheered the loudest when he left the stage. They would get told off for that later probably.

And sure enough, on the way back in the car, Mikey moaned about being embarrassed and that next time, they should clap like _"normal people"_. But come on, let's face it, they _weren't_ normal people. Gerard and Frank had proved that by running down the hallway before the concert.

Mikey went straight to his room when they got in, which was normal. He wasn't mad or anything, Gerard could tell. Although, that didn't stop Donna from thinking he was.

Gerard and Frank grabbed some cookies, both Vegan and normal, and went down to the basement. They usually stayed there until Monday morning, occasionally going up for food and the bathroom.

Frank was tired, _in case I hadn't told you enough times yet_ , and flopped down onto Gerard's bed, a half eaten cookie in his hand.

"Your mom's so nice to me," He said between bites, apparently elated by this fact.

Gerard was looking through his DVDs for something to watch. "That's because she likes you," He replied.

"She does?" Frank sat up again and watched him with curiosity.

Gerard looked over to him and rolled his eyes dramatically. " _Obviously_. She bakes you something practically every time you come over and when you're not here, she's always like, _'oh, it's so quiet without Frank'_."

A smile spread across Frank's face. "Really?"

"'Course. It's not like me or Mikey are active conversationalists. My mom actually once told me that she prefers how I am when you come over to when you're not here. Like, I actually talk and I apparently seem happier."

"Aw!" Frank climbed back off the bed and practically jumped onto Gerard, wrapping his arms around him, "I make you happy!"

Gerard chuckled and hugged him back. "Well, yeah. Life was pretty shit before you."

Frank's grin grew even wider, if that was possible, and he squeezed his boyfriend tighter. "You make me happy too," He looked Gerard in the eyes.

The small smile on Gerard's face got bigger as he leant down to kiss Frank, lingering on his lips.

"I actually..." He let a sigh out over Frank's lips, both sets of eyes still closed. Frank shivered a little in response, waiting for what he would say. 

Although, it didn't come.

"What?" Frank asked when Gerard didn't continue, already wanting to close the small gap between them again.

Gerard had lost his nerve though. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter." And went to kiss him again.

Frank wouldn't have that though. He pulled away and opened his eyes.

Gerard opened his eyes as well to see Frank frowning at him. "What were you gonna say?" He asked.

It was silent until Gerard eventually opened his mouth to say something and then apparently changed his mind on the words and sighed again.

"I just..."

Frank encouraged him with his eyes. He already had a growing suspicion of what it was Gerard was trying to say. And if he was right... He could already feel his chest tightening from happiness.

Closing his eyes, Gerard tightened his grip on Frank's waist and pressed his forehead lightly against Frank's.

Frank was the one to bite the bullet. He knew Gerard wasn't confident when it came to expressing his feelings in words. He was an artist. He expressed himself on paper.

"I love you too."

Gerard's eyes opened in surprise. "But I-I-" He stammered, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay," Frank hugged him properly, a smile playing on his lips, "I got what you meant."

Gerard was still rambling though. "But I... I wanted to say it. You didn't give me a chance-"

"Alright then," Frank giggled and pulled away again, "Go on."

A blush was creeping on Gerard's cheeks and he smiled shyly. 

After about thirty seconds of building up his confidence, he whispered, "I-I love you, Frank."

Frank grinned and hugged him again. "I know," He whispered back, "And I love you too."


End file.
